Pokemon Emerald Logs (Fantendo Group)
ANYONE IS FREE TO JOIN! These are playthrough logs for the following users: , , , , and for the Pokemon game Pokémon Emerald. IMPORTANT - If you're not going to be active, let us know in advance, and understand that progress can be made without you if you don't say anything TheFoxyRiolu (as of February 3rd, 2017) PLAYER NAME: Fuz POKEDEX (SEEN): 150 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 36 BADGES: 8 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: I WON BITCHES TIME: 49:17 Note: Fuzzy is doing a nuzlocke of Emerald. This means when a pokemon faints, he boxes it and cannot use it anymore. He only can catch the first mon he sees on a route. This Nuzlocke was won. The Sole Survivor The Fallen *Lillian the Lotad (Lv. 3) *Louie the Poochyena (Lv. 9) *Ronan the Marshtomp (Lv. 28) *Gemini the Sableye (Lv. 28) *Vesuvius/Blowhole the Camerupt (Lv. 35) *Leo the Kadabra (Lv. 41) *Teslore the Manectric (Lv. 41) *Dynamo the Electrode (Lv. 55) *Hawkins the Skarmory (Lv. 55) *Ryder the Breloom (Lv. 56) *Amaterasu the Ninetales (Lv. 55) *Cleopatra the Flygon (Lv. 56) FINAL DEATH TALLY: 12 Other Boxed Pokémon *Matilda the Wurmple (Lv. 3) *Chrissy the Oddish (Lv. 13) *Giggle the Koffing (Lv. 15) *Kenshi the Shiny Machop (Lv. 16) *Soprano the Swablu (Lv. 16) *Rosita the Spoink (Lv. 16) *Scout the Linoone (Lv. 27) *Stormy the Castform (Lv. 25) *Discord the Absol (Lv. 25) *Maria the Shuppet (Lv. 26) *Yvonne the Girafarig (Lv. 25) *Rory the Rhyhorn (Lv. 27) *Indigo the Zubat (Lv. 31) *Baritone the Altaria (Lv. 38) *Willy the Whiscash (Lv. 32) TheFireDragoon (as of February 9th, 2017) PLAYER NAME: Bobby POKEDEX (SEEN): iddk POKEDEX (CAUGHT): idk BADGES: 2 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: slateport TIME: idrc Note: Drag is doing a nuzlocke of the emerald hack Expert Emerald. This means that he finds different pokemon than normal and all trainers are at higher levels. Due to this, if there are fights he'll only participate if people really want him to. Most of his nicknames must end in ex too. Main Team they all died I don't have a main team anymore Dead Mons Lex the level 11 Male Ledyba Pearl the level 12 Male Spoink Gex the level 16 Male Grovyle Vortex the level 10 Female Cyndaquil Nex the level 10 Male Totodile Dex the level 10 Male Ekans Hex the level 18 Female Snorunt Chex the level 18 Female Poliwag Tex the level 21 Male Bayleef YNoBreed the level 24 Female Nidoqueen fedex the level 13 male azurill technically died but save state stuff CatchFire the level 5 male magby technically died but save state stuff Darth Phazon PLAYER NAME: Brendan (yeah, real original, I know) POKEDEX (SEEN): 90 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 15 BADGES: 6 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Safari Zone TIME: 15:48 NOTE: This is a normal run of the game, but I'm only going to update this after every major battle (Gym Leader or Champion battles only), so don't expect updates much. Main Team Honorable Mentions *Opie the Zigzagoon (my HM Slave) *Amethyst the Sableye (Tremendous help against Brawly) Athena Hawkins PLAYER NAME: Athena POKEDEX (SEEN): 150 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 20 BADGES: 8 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Battle Frontier I'll still be updating this, but I defeated the champion on February 1st of 2017. I'll be rematching gym leaders and all that. There will be a log right after my teams to show everything major I've done so far. Main Team Other Pokémon *A Linoone called Slave who gets me items!! I also have four others *I have Rayquaza,,, *A Poochyena that knows Rock Smash, which I forgot the name of *A Castform that I didn't really want Log *'February 2nd': Did some Battle Frontier stuff, I captured almost all of the Safari Zone's available Pokémon, and I will eventually work on finishing Hoenn's Pokédex. KirbiMiroir PLAYER NAME: Henry BADGES: 8 CURRENT ROUTE/TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Battle Frontier TIME: 36:45 NOTE: I'll still be updating this, but I completed the game on the 25th of February, 2017. I'll mostly be rematching Gym Leaders and challenging the Battle Frontier. Main Team Members Box Members TheFireDragoon 2.0 PLAYER NAME: AAAAA POKEDEX (SEEN): 3 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 1 BADGES: 0 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: The town north of Littleroot Note: TheFireDragoon is doing a nuzlocke of the way more balanced Expert Emerald 1.5 which unlike the previous one he did, actually has ability changes and moveset edits, aswell with some pokemon getting new typings. Also infinite TMs and stuff. Main Team Category:Teams Category:Pokemon Gaming Logs